Mr Mamet
by skadagalen
Summary: MiltonxOc First smut I've ever written. But that's all this is... Sex. (At the very end there's is milip... Pre warning if you don't like that)
1. Chapter 1

Gem watched him intently from the armchair across the room; he sat hunched over his desk scribbling in his journal. Taking in every bit of him she bit her bottom lip, in her eyes he was the most attractive man she's seen in a while. He was shy and timid and couldn't talk to a woman without stuttering, but at the back of her mind she couldn't shake the thought of him being a freak in the sheets.

Milton had been writing in his journal for a long while now, he was beginning to sigh loudly in frustration more and more as the minutes went on. What was he writing that was frustrating him this much? He folded his arms and placed his head on his arms, sighing again. Gem got up silently from the arm chair, and walked towards him; an idea had come to her mind. She was going to help him... 'Loosen up'.

As she approached his desk he looked up to meet her eyes, his glasses now lopsided from his previous position. He quickly fixed them and managed to speak "Y-yes Gem?"

"I was just wondering…" Gem paused and looked at his face and grinned slightly before continuing, "How you were in bed." Milton's jaw dropped so low it could have hit the floor. He fidgeted in his seat, not knowing what had just happened, he hadn't seen this coming. Why would she ask that? He looked at the desk and back to her, face bright red "Why are you asking me t-this?" Gem was now leaning forward on his desk to get closer to his face, causing him to turn even redder.

"Well, I was thinking are you Milton or Mr. Mamet in bed?" A devious grin crossed her face. Milton couldn't formulate words, this was escalating quickly. He didn't even know what she meant by this, thinking back at all his sexual encounters. He didn't have many to begin with, he had only ever had two in his whole life and they were short lived.

Looking up at her face, "What do you mean by that?" his voice was cracked half way between the sentence and Gem was now only a few inches from his face. "Well Milton, wouldn't be very good in bed, to slow and to nervous, wouldn't make for a good orgasm. Now Mr. Mamet on the other hand, is quite the rough one. He likes to go for hours, fast and rough, maybe even likes to be tied up."

At this rate Milton's face couldn't go any redder, he was inches away from a woman who was practically seducing him. He only sat there and stammered, looking for words to day. By the time he found the right words to say Gems lips were on his.

This was happening, why was this happening? Milton's mind was jumbled, and the more the kiss intensified the more his mind just went black. Gem was now on his desk with her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her. He started to bite her bottom lip as one hand gripped her hair and the other on her waist. Gem took his glasses off and placed them down on his desk. He rose out of his chair to get a better angle. He placed a trail of kisses down to her neck, Gem only moaned as he sucked on her neck.

Before she knew it she was up against a wall, her hands pinned above her head with one hand as the other went up her shirt and cupper her breast through her bra. "Well you won't be need this now will you?" His voice was low and rough, nowhere near his usual tone. His hand gripped the front of it and pulled it down with such force the back straps had broken. He let the fabric fall when he lifted her shirt. Gem yelped when she felt his hot mouth on her breast. He nipped her nipple slightly before coming back up to her mouth and kissed her aggressively. She winced at the pain in brought. She was right; he was definitely going to be a freak in the sheets. He parted from her and let her hands go from above her head. He removed her shirt, and threw the fabric to the side as he captured her lips again. He couldn't stop kissing her, this was going way to fast but he couldn't bring himself to care. She wasn't objecting and he wasn't going to stop.

He lowered himself down and placed his hands at the top of her pants. He didn't even unbutton them; he just ripped them down her legs along with her underwear. Gem gasped, and looked down to meet Milton's eyes, he was grinning wickedly at her. He got back up and took her hand and led her over to one of the slabs he usually had a 'test subject' on. He gripped her waist and lifted her onto it, spreading her legs as he lowered himself down in between them.

He looked back up to her again as he inserted a finger, he wanted to see how she reacted to everything he did to her. For research. Gems head went back as she let out a moan; it had been a long time since she's done anything like this. His finger worked in and out of her, he added another finger as her moaning progressed. Milton moved his mouth to her clit and started to work on it as he continued his ministrations with his fingers. Gem was breathing heavily, she was getting close already.

He growled against her clit when he bit down on it, causing Gem to yelp out his name. He lifted his head and took his fingers out of her. "I don't want you coming yet." His hand went up to her hair and gripped it, harshly yanking her down to kneel in front of him. She knew the drill and undid his belt along with his zipper. She pulled his pants and boxers down; his erection sprang up from its confinement. Gem gripped the base of his cock, and licked the tip where pre cum had begun to form.

Milton gasped as he the grip he had in Gems hair got tighter. She winced in pain, but continued to work on his cock. She stroked him, licked and teased but never placed him in her mouth, Milton let out a sigh of frustration before taking her head a forcing her down on his prick. It hit the back of her throat, and tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. "Don't fucking tease me like that." Gem got the message, and began to work up and down on him. He let out a sigh as the warmth of her mouth brought him closer to the edge.

He pulled out of her mouth and pulled her up, "Get on the table and lay down." She quickly lifter herself onto the table and laid down, the cold surface made her shiver. She propped her head up slightly to watch as Milton let his plaid shirt slip from his shoulders and onto the floor, he was surprisingly fit. Stepping out of his pants that were still around his ankles he climbed up onto the table. He knelt in between her legs and looked her over. The sight of her face beat red and panting made his cock twitch in anticipation. He licked her from her belly up to the base of her neck; Gem almost screamed as he suddenly bit down hard on her neck, she was sure he had broken through the skin. The wanting to scream was quickly replaced with a loud moan as he entered her without warning.

He didn't bother starting out slow, he instead started fast and hard. Gems moans were getting louder, border line scream. Milton grabbed her hips and angled himself to allow him to go in deeper. He placed on hand on her neck and lowered his head next to hers, "I want you to scream my fucking name. Beg for it!" He harshly whispered into her ear, as he proceeded to pound into her with even more force. Gem couldn't find it in her; it was too good to make a coherent sentence. Instead all she could manage was another loud moan of pleasure. He applied more pressure on her neck, "Don't fucking think I'll let you cum if you don't do as I say! You're the one who started this." He hissed into her ear, Gem was a babbling mess. Milton stopped, he kept his hand on her throat, "I said, BEG!"

His voice sent shivers down her spine, she never heard Milton yell or act so aggressively. She tried to move but Milton had her pinned. "Plea- Please make me cum."

"Louder!"

"For fuck sakes, fuck me till I cum and can't walk for a week! Just for god sakes keep going!" She shouted in frustration, she felt his grip on her throat loosen a bit, but never left. He resumed his rough fucking, till Gem was practically screaming again. He was moaning just as loud as she was, feeling his climax approaching his put both his hands on her hips again to get himself to go faster.

Gem climaxed around him, he felt her walls clench around him pushing him over the edge. With one final thrust he stopped, he let himself fall beside her on the table and let out a long huff. She turned her head to look at him, he was a complete mess, his hair stuck to his forehead and covered with sweat. He looked back at her, he didn't say, only kissed her on the mouth.

"So does this answer your previous question?"

"Definitely."

They heard a gasp from behind them, the two of them both looked up and found Philip standing at the door with Merle right beside. Philips mouth was hanging open at the sight before him. Merle chuckled, "Well shoot, Milinda does have a pair o' balls!"


	2. Chapter 2

Milton was in his lab sorting out papers, and straightening out things here and there. Things had gotten messier than usual; he kept busy with orders from Philip and hardly having the time to clean up after himself. Sometimes when the man asked for tea he wanted to tell him to make it his god damn self, at one point he was sure he was going to whip a tea cup at his face.

He was so occupied with his organizing he hadn't noticed Gem come into the room. She propped herself onto his desk and watched him while he continued with his papers. She whistled when he bent down to pick something up off of the floor, it made him jump and hit his head on one of the slabs. She heard him curse under his breath; he placed the papers down and turned around to see Gem smiling at him.

"You could knock you know." Gem huffed in response, sliding off his desk and walked over to him, "Where's the fun in that? I wouldn't get to see you hit your head on stuff, which is far better than knocking." He smiled sarcastically before turning back around to his papers, "My head can only take so much."

Gem came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her cheek against his back, "Speaking of which, have you even taken a break? You were doing this when I left this morning." Milton let out a soft sigh before putting the papers in his hands down into a neat stack. To be honest no he hasn't, he had completely lost track of time, but things needed to be done.

"No." He simply stated, before picking up another set of papers, "Well you need to."

"Why?"

"Because it's not good for you to do this, besides Philip wants you up to his apartment to talk."

"I'm busy."

Gem let out an exaggerated groan and began tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. When he finally turned around she pecked him on the cheek before poking him in the side, "You're going Mr. whether you like it or not!" Milton turned slightly red and nodded "Alright, I-I'll go." Gem smiled in triumph, she took his hand and led him out of the lab to Philips apartment.

* * *

Milton woke with a pounding headache, he looked around the room he was in and his eyes widened… He was in Philips room. Panicking, he tried to get up he only found himself restrained to the bed posts. He looked down at himself and noticed he was completely naked and out in the open "shit..." He muttered under his breath. This only made his panicking worsen, he was in his best friend's bedroom, tied up in his bed, and he couldn't even remember what had led to this. He remembered being in his lab, and talking to Gem an- Gem… "Shit." He repeated.

"Finally! You're up!" Gem exclaimed as she walked into the room. Milton's breath got caught in his throat as she stood completely naked at the door; he looked her over and felt his blood rush down to his crotch. He made an attempt to move slightly over to hide his now growing erection. He really shouldn't be getting off in his friends bed, not to mention sex which at this point was going to happen given the situation. Not like he didn't want to, just not in here…

Gem got onto the bed and straddled him to keep him from moving. "Now, now, no need to hide." She purred as she moved up till she was sitting on his chest. Milton tried to keep his breathing under control, but the rate this was going, it wasn't going his way. Gem bent forward and kissed the side of his mouth, then moved her mouth next to his ear.

"Remember when I told you about Mr. Mamet?" she asked while reaching over to the nightstand. Milton nodded while trying to see what she was grabbing, when she sat back up her hands darted behind his head. Before he could ask what she was doing, he was blind folded. He tried to protest but Gem's lips were on his before he could utter a word; it started out simple, but turned into a battle for dominance. He began to bite and pull on her bottom lip, but she pulled away from him, she heard him whimper in response.

"Well, we're going to explore another part of Mr. Mamet today." She grinned deviously as she bent down and gave him a quick kiss. She maneuvered herself so that she was just above his face; she ran her thumb across his bottom lip. He caught on to what was going to happen, and he opened his mouth, she lowered her self so that her pussy met his mouth. He started out with just licking her; it was when he bit down on her clit was when she almost screamed.

Milton wished he could see what she looked like right now, but it looks like the blind fold wasn't going to disappear. Gem was panting, she could already feel herself nearing, and she wanted that high again like the last time he had done this to her. Only this time she could do what she wanted. She began to grind against his face slightly, she wanted to cum now. It only took a few more swipes of his tongue to make her climax.

"Doing ok there?" She giggled while bringing herself back down to his crotch again. Milton only nodded, he didn't know what to say, he has never been tied up before and it was killing him not being able to touch himself. His cock was throbbing and desperate for attention. He felt Gems hand grip the base making him buck upwards trying to get the friction he so desperately wanted.

"Patience darling." She lowered her head, swallowing Milton's cock down, taking it fully into her mouth with one go. He pushed up trying to get himself deeper into her mouth. It was at the point where he was pounding the back of her throat, he needed that release now and she took it without complaint. Feeling himself get closer to his climax, Gem pinched the side of his thigh causing Milton to come back from his high and he growled in frustration.

Gem took him into her mouth again, humming around his prick. "Oh fuck." He tried bucking his hips to make his orgasm come back. He felt his orgasm coiling in his lower abdomen; he pushed his head back against the pillows ready to blow when Gem pulled off.

"For fuck sakes!" Milton shouted in frustration. "What did I say about patience?" Gem taunted and hopped off the bed and started to rummage through things in Philips room. Milton lied on the bed cursing under his breath, his cock was hurting and he was ready to sob from the pain.

It was dead silent in the room, and for a moment he thought she had left. He let out a sigh, it wasn't going to be pretty if Philip were to walk in here and found him like this. Not to mention he was still hard and blind folded. But as soon as he felt a piercing pain on his thigh and let a scream tear from his throat that he knew she didn't leave.

"Well, I always did think of Philip as the kinky type but I had no Idea he would have a riding crop…" She twirled the riding crop in her hand and looked over Milton. It made a delicious crack as it connected with his toned skin again, Milton let out another scream. She raised the riding crop again and again, and each time Milton's screams increasing.

It was when he was riddled with red marks did she stop. Milton's chest was heaving and muttering under his breath. Gem became aware that the sounds the advisor was still making had a pattern, stepping closer she listens to him more intently, his breathing shaky "P-please don't stop."

The devious grin spread across her face at this, she let her eyes wonder over him, his legs were shaking and his face was read. She climbed on the bed and knelt beside him, letting a hand glide down his chest, from his stomach and to his crotch. Feeling every mark she had left on him, his breath hitched in his throat when he felt her grab his cock, and like before his hips moved up to make friction. A tiny moan left his lips when she began to stroke him slowly, making the tension in his lower abdomen rise.

He felt her tongue flick against his left nipple and the bite down on it, he bit his lower lip to keep from moaning. She began to stroke him faster, gripping him a little tighter; he was getting so close again.

Gem smiled when she heard the bedroom door open, there stood Philip. He froze and just stared at the scene in front of him. She looked up at him and then to Milton's face, the obvious worry was there on his face. Milton tensed, he knew who was at the door, but Gem didn't stop stroking him. His face burned as he felt his orgasm approaching and he didn't want to have Philip see him come undone. He couldn't help but let out an _oh god _when he felt Gems mouth on his cock.

Philip was watching, he couldn't move or speak, this was the second time, but this time they were in his room. He watched as Gem continued to work on Milton, and Milton could only turn his face and moan louder. He couldn't stop, he was embarrassed that his friend was watching this, but he wanted to cum so badly. He was aching, and when he finally cam hard in Gems mouth he let out a scream.

Gem hopped off the bed and wiped her mouth; she walked over to Philip and simply smiled up at him. "He's all yours!" She made a gesture towards his pants that now sported a bulge in the front. Philip stuttered as he quickly glanced over to his advisor still tied up to his bed and covered in sweat and cum. Gem patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Oh and by the way… He likes it rough!" She shouted from the other room. Philip only stood there in place, he didn't move a muscle, and he just kept staring at Milton.

Milton laid there trying to recover from his orgasm and hoped to be untied soon, he wanted to get back to his lab and hide. But that idea was crushed as he heard the door slam shut and the sound of a belt hitting the floor.

Milton put his head back against the pillow; this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Milton felt warm hands slide up his torso; he cringed slightly as he felt the hands come up to his neck. Warm breath against his ear, but all he could hear was his heart pounding. He hadn't expected this turn of events, and it frightened him what Philip was going to do to him. One of Philips hands came up and caressed his cheek, then warm lips against his. A knot tied in his stomach, he found himself leaning into his touch, letting him kiss him.

Milton didn't stop him, mostly because he couldn't stop him even if he wanted to. It felt awkward at first; it was his best friend that now hovered over him while he was naked and bound. After a few seconds he began to kiss him back, and to Milton's amazement Philip kept the kiss passionate. He had expected him to turn this into a battle and have him pressed into his mattress by now.

He felt Philips lips leave his, and a tiny whimper escaped Milton's lips. He heard a snip or rope, and his hands fell down to the sides of his head. Philips lips reconnected with his, Milton debated touching him, but decided what else does he really have left to lose? He was embarrassed completely already, bound, wiped and teased only to be left exposed. He didn't care much at this point.

He let his hands go up to Philips back, he let them roam, and he felt every muscle on his back and front. Philip had already disposed of his clothing, and now knowing this only then did Milton realize he still had this damn blind fold on. Before he could get to his face, Philip already began to take it off.

Philip let Milton's eyes open and adjust; he looked down into his advisors face, the look he was receiving from him made him instantly regret what he had done. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. _When Milton's lips came back up to his, he erased the thought; he knew that this wasn't such a bad idea. He swiped his tongue across Milton's bottom lip, begging for entrance. His complied and let Philips tongue explore his mouth.

A moan escaped his mouth as Philip bit down on his lip, while his hands ran up and down in his sides causing Milton to shiver. His mouth moved down to his neck he placed marks from the base to behind his ear. He started to do the same but from the base of his neck down to his shaft. Milton's hands gripped Philips hair when he felt Philips tongue run down his length.

A shuddering gasp left his lips as Philip took him into his mouth, the grip in his hair getting tighter. His moans soon filled the room; he was applying the right amount of suction and added teeth every now and then to keep him on edge. Milton's hips bucked involuntarily, he was close, and he prayed that Philip wouldn't do what Gem did to him. His hands stayed in his hair to make sure his head wouldn't leave his cock till he cam.

He moaned Philips name as he came into his mouth, he kept his grip on his head in between his shaking legs. When his orgasm ran its course he let his hands leave his hair, but made way to his chest and pushed Philip onto his back. He got on top of him and placed his lips against his, he could taste himself on his lips.

He sat up again and let one hand go down to Philips cock, and the other on his hip. He began to lift himself up when he felt him tense under his touch. He looked up to his face to see him looking back at him, Milton only realised then that this was completely foreign to both of them. Not one of them had done this to another male, and yet they went with it like they knew exactly what they were doing.

Milton gave him a reassuring smile, he didn't know why both of them were doing this at all, he could have just untied him and told him to leave. But instead he stayed. It didn't feel wrong, strangely this felt right, and he felt at ease when he kissed him.

Philip relaxed a bit, letting his hands rest on Milton's hips. He took one final look up to his face before helping him guide his prick into him. Milton could feel his cock pressing against his opening; he squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the tip all the way in. It was already beginning to hurt, and Philip heard the whimper come from his scientist lips and froze in place.

He gave Milton time to adjust and waited for him to give the ok. Milton began to move down more on his cock till it was fully inside of him, when he felt he was accustomed to it he began to move up and down very slowly. Philip let small moans leave him as he watched Milton ride him. The pain was soon replaced with just pleasure, and Milton began to move faster.

Milton's hands rested on Philips chest for support as he rode him faster and faster. Philips grip on his hips tightened, he began to participate by pushing upwards in time with Milton. The sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room along with their pleasured filled moans. Milton screamed when Philip finally hit his prostate, this only made Milton want to move faster, if it were possible.

They came in unison both moaning each other's names, their limbs limp, skin hot and sweaty. Milton let himself fall onto Philip. Letting out a soft sigh he listened to Philips hear beat, he closed his eyes and lay on top of him. He never expected Philip to be as gentle as what he was. He had a rep for being a brute in bed, kinky sex and all. He thought to himself, went through the reasons why his actions were different.

Philip let himself catch his breath and his heart rate to go down. Milton's hot body still against his, he placed his hand on his shoulder, he smirked to himself when he realized Milton was fast asleep. He closed his eyes as well; he listened to Milton's soft snores. He gave it a few moments before opening his eyes again. He gently rolled Milton off of him and got up off the bed.

Philip stared at Milton's sleeping form before placing the blankets over him. He silently put his clothes back on, than made his way to the side of the bed. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on his Milton's lips. Walking out of his bedroom he saw Gem sitting at his kitchen table with a wide grin on her face.

"So?" she smiled wider and waited for his response, Philip simply gave her a cold glare and waved her off. Gems hands went up mocking his expression, she got up and walked towards the door. Before she left she called over her shoulder, "it's ok to love him you know, he'll stay with you even if you are crazy."


End file.
